what Coy and Dracana do in Twilight
by Toa coy
Summary: this takes place after Breaking Dawn. Coy and his sister take a break in the Twilight world. oneshot


The Twilight Saga is owned by S. Meyer

* * *

Normal

* * *

_Thinking_

Coy and Dracana travel to the world of Twilight for a vacation. As they faded into the world and change into there human form. Coy now looked like sixteen year-old kid with a blue-gray mullet in a long sleeve black T-shirt and black jeans. Dracana now look like a sixteen year-old kid with braided crimson-gunmetal hair in a crimson T-shirt with gray jacket in gunmetal jeans. The pair stood in the forest thinking of what to do for their vacation. " Hey how about we play tag around this forest." Dracana said with glee. "Alright," Coy said with a shrug. "Your it!" yelled Dracana as she ran with Blow Me Away playing from their Mp3 as they jump from tree to tree.

A rusty brown wolf was running portals around his home thinking of the miracle that makes his day every day. _"Earth to Jacob, the sooner you finish your portal you can go see your girlfriend."_ Leah thought as she ran to the south. _"ha ha very funny."_ replied Jacob as he ran. Then he stopped when he heard tree branches breaking over his head. He looked up and saw a person hopping from tree to tree like it was flying. _"Hey, I got something hopping through the trees up here has anyone seen anything like this." _He thought as he shown the image of the thing that he saw to the others. _"Wait I hear something coming." _ Then another one came from the same direction. _"I'm going to follow and you guys split into two and warn both halves of our family." _Seth and Leah ran to the Cullens house and Quil and Embry ran to La Push to warn Sam. Jacob ran after the things.

Now listening to Stronger, Coy tried to catch his sister. "Got ya!" he yelled but he ran into a tree and landed on a lower branch. Coy just rubbed his head as he looked at his sister as she laughed at him, this made him ticked. Then Dracana stopped laughing and a wolf came. Just as the song the song Here the Boom comes on, then the wolf ran to Coy. Coy saw this coming at him and flipped up into the air to get out of the way. While this Dracana hid herself in the trees and looked down at Coy and the wolf. Coy and the wolf started to walk around in a circle as Coy started to change into a fur cover human with a wolf like appearance. The wolf look at him oddly, like he was saying what the heck. _"Sis, turn the tunes down." _Coy thought. Then Coy ran at the wolf to scare it off, but this did nothing to the wolf,who dodged it and attack Coy.

By this time Leah and Seth made it to the Cullens' house, but Edward, Bella, and Nessie weren't there. This alarmed the siblings so it was deiced that Leah would be near the Cullens if either one of these things came close to the house and Seth when to Edward and Bella's house to get their scents. They took him to the meadow where the family was. Edward heard him coming and asked, "What is going on?" Seth showed him everything that happened this made Edward think of his family then came to this, "Seth take them back to our home, now." "Edward, what is going on?" asked Bella with concern. "I'll tell you later I promise." replied Edward as he ran in the direction of Jacob's thoughts.

While Coy and Jacob were moving and Jacob tried to land a hit on Coy but kept hitting a wall and getting angrier as they moved. Coy, he just chuckled as he used has shield to kept the wolf away from him. Dracana watch this as a comedy than a fight then she saw a figure coming near the area. _" Brother someone is coming and fast."_ She told her brother and he nodded. Coy jumped and flipped on to a tree and climbed it to his sister and slowly changed back to his human form.

Edward came running out of the bush to find Jacob looking up at a tree like he wants to burn it down. Jacob then change in to a human and when over to the tree and started to punch it so hard that the tree shook. Then two people fell to the ground and looked hurt, but then they jumped up and ran in opposite directions and one was heading for the Cullens' house. This made Jacob angrier due to the fact that the love of his life was there. The ran after the one that headed that way, Edward was then left two choices: One follow Jacob; Two chase the other one. Edward deiced that it would be safer to follow the other one to kept an eye on it.

Dracana was following the plan to the letter, as soon as she was a mile away she would arch around to meet her brother at a clearing. Little didn't she know that someone was following her. Edward wandered who this was they look to dark two to be a vampire but was to light to have any werewolf blood in her but Jacob said that the one he fought changed into a wolf like human. Then Dracana turned to start the trip back to Coy with Edward following close behind her.

Coy was running just out of arms reach of Jacob and was laughing. This made Jacob very angry and thought to himself,_ "Why can't I get him."_ "Simple, I'm smarter then you." Coy responded to Jacob's thought. This surprised Jacob and wanted to get him even more. Just then they ran by the Cullens' house and Coy thought that its a cool house. Then Coy sped up so fast that Jacob lost site of him.

Dracana was running to the meeting place yet she had a feeling that someone was following her so she used a little trick to make sure that no one could follow her. She kicked up a cloud of dust and performed the Albuquerque Defenses, this is digging a hole in the ground and tunneling a mile away then climbing out of the ground. Edward waited until the dust cleared to continue his watch on this strange person, but when the dust settle it was gone. This confused Edward, _"How can anyone just disappear?" _Then he decide to look for this person by hearing their thoughts, but then he stopped and realized that when he first saw both of the strangers he heard no thoughts from them and ran home. A mile away Dracana was climbing out of the ground and started to run to the meeting place.

Jacob was still steamed about loosing site of that stranger, and was hoping that Edward got the other one. "No, I didn't get mine." Edward said as he came walking out of the forest. "The one that I chased read my mind like you do." replied Jacob with heated look. "Lets us have a discussing with our family." Edward said as he walked in to the house and Jacob followed him in.

Coy laid on a branch waiting for his sister to arrived then he felt his sister coming. He ran to meet her to see if she was hurt. Thankfully she was fine. They began to talk about what they had figured out about the two that chased they and what information that they got on them. Then Dracana had an idea and said, "Why don't we see who lives at that house that you passed by on your way here. They may live there. So we can if they are friends or foes." "Alright, but no deceiving them to who we are." Coy replied. Dracana agreed and they set off to properly meet the other people.

After Edward and Jacob came in to the house, they talked to the others about the strangers. "This is strange indeed," said Carlisle as he remembered what he just heard from them. "But what are they? They seem so human but act worst than even me." Jacob said. Then Nessie looked out into the back yard and she quietly said, "Mom, Dad, Jake." as she pointed at two cloaked figures. All of the people in the room where scared stiff. Then they heard a knock at the door and everyone but Jacob and Nessie jumped. While Jacob nearly had a heart attack. Then Nessie when for the front door with everyone following her. She opened and saw two tan normal people. "Hi ya." said the girl. "What up." said the guy. Then Jacob yelled, "IT'S THEM!" The two replied with "OK?" _"Are we in beast form or some thing?"_ thought Dracana to Coy and he shook his head. "Who or what are you people?" yelled Jacob at the two people. "We will only tell Edward, who we are." said the girl. "Why!" yelled Jacob. "Because he has a calmer person and won't try to kill us for no reason other then being different and unknown." said the boy as he, the girl, and Edward vanished and all anyone heard was a snap.

All Edward saw was the forest around him and the other two was standing a distance away . As he looked at them, they appeared to be wait for him to move. Then the ground shook and three chairs appeared out of ground and they sat down. He followed their lead and waited until they talked. _"Now for the reason why we are here and our names."_ said the boy. (See Tails on my Profile for more information.)

It seemed like hours before Edward came back alone, all his family wanted to know what happen but he just said, "The memories of those two were the worst I have ever seen." At the same time Coy and Dracana were laying under the stars of the world and finally relaxed on the hammocks that they made to help the sleep. Coy could not but feel sorry for Edward. He nearly lost his loved ones many a time and Coy knew what would happen so he never felt that so in a way he was stronger.

**Note: I have read all the books to Date so any hate reviews of Flames.**


End file.
